The Balance: A Story of Light and Darkness
by SpoonNinja
Summary: Kylo Ren is grounded to the planet Kashyyk after the destruction of Star Killer Base as Supreme Leader Snoke refuses to complete his training until he is fully healed. But he is reminded that as a Commander of the First Order, he must pursue any individuals that may be useful to the Dark Side. Kylo Ren soon discovers a woman who with a unique use of the Force...(THIS IS NO REYLO!)
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Everything was quiet. Eerily silent, devoid of any sound, then a scream. A scream that could strike a man to his core, a call to the light... Was it her? The scavenger from Jakku. Within seconds of plunging his saber into his father's heart he thought he had heard his mother screaming out through space and time, attempting to reverse the untimely death of her lover. But it was Rey, a person who had known Han Solo for only a moment, yet had somehow formed a heartbreaking bond.

It was this girl who had only just awakened the Force within her, having never brandished a light saber, only to slash a white hot scar across his face with his own grandfather's weapon. How disgustingly ironic. He had given everything to the darkness. He had proved his loyalty to the First Order by killing the only man he ever loved, and yet he sat in the shuttle, heavy as a stone as medical droids worked non-stop to repair the damages to his body. He turned his head, gritting his teeth through the pain that seared across his skin.

The scene before him was a mass of fire, the Star Killer was imploding. The destruction of the war 1planet had left thousands of the First Order dead, and hundreds more stranded in space. Their ships hung in suspense as the magnetic pull of the dying planet crashed their navigational systems. But somehow General Hux had managed to find him and pluck him from the forest floor, bloodied and defeated. Apparently Supreme Leader Snoke still had plans for him. And they had managed to fly far enough out of the planets gravity only to watch the onslaught of death and destruction. It wasn't the lives lost that concerned Kylo Ren, it was the time, the planning, and the weaponry that would take years to rebuild.

He too, would need time to recover, to re-center and to realign himself with the darkness. He was not ready, he still felt himself being torn in two. He closed his eyes as blinding light filled the room. A droid rushed to the wall, pressing into the panel that lowered metal shutters. Kylo Ren kept his eyes closed, even as he heard the click of boots treading in his direction. Felt the seething hatred of General Hux, the anger, the blame, the jealousy, all directed at him.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has made contact." Kylo Ren shot up from the bed, two droids rushed to his side to stabilize him. He whipped his hand through the air, sending a droid crashing into the farthest wall.

"Try to remain calm, we only have so many droids at our disposal, and with your face looking the way it does, we'll need all the technology we can get." Hux smirked, his eyes running over the freshly scorched skin that now covered the Sith Lord's face.

"I think it rather suits me, I may keep it." Kylo Ren pressed his palms into the bed, steadying himself.

"It definitely gives you a reason to wear that absurd helmet." Hux shot a glace towards the corner of the room at the eyesore a storm trooper had actually risked his life to collect. The helmet lay firmly pressed into the ship's floor. Even with the trembling turbulence and shifting of the room, it remained unmoved. Hux crossed his hands behind his back and threw a mocking glance towards Kylo Ren.

"Was there a message you were ordered to relay to me? Or were you simply stopping by to admire my attire?" Kylo Ren lifted his gaze to the General. If it was a battle of wills, he would win. He began to invade Hux's mind, pushing feelings of doubt, fear and uselessness into his brain. He watched the expression on the man's face change, his posture slumped, his head drooped and he began to slowly speak the words that the Supreme Leader had relayed.

"Until you have proven that you are fully aligned once again with the darkness, you will not be permitted to complete your training. The Supreme Leader commands that you not only repair your mind, but that your body be restored entirely. He has stated that until he is able to fully sense your force signature, you will be grounded to the planet of Kashyyk."

"What?" Kylo Ren shot up, his anger alone stabilizing his body. "And what exactly am I supposed to do on a planet full of beasts? This is a waste of time!" His energy shifted and he was no longer concerned with bending Hux's mind. He was infuriated. He wanted to slash into something living. So far Hux was the closest being to him. He stepped further, lifting his hand.

 _Cease Kylo Ren._ Supreme Leader Snoke was now speaking to him directly.

 _You will do as I say, apprentice. While your hatred is inspiring, there is still much to do. Until you are realigned with the Darkness, you are useless to me._ Kylo Ren swayed, now unsteady on his feet. Snoke's energy was suffocating; he was barely able to stand from the weight of it.

"I am not useless!"

 _As of now, you are. You WILL take this time to heal. I know you are capable of Force healing unlike any other Sith in the past. To do this you must maintain total concentration and isolation. I will not endure your childish tantrums any longer. If you truly wish to complete your training you will do as I say._ Kylo Ren gritted his teeth and nodded.

 _As I heard, the plannet of Kashyyk has been inhabited by many species besides the Wookies. Vast cities have been erected since. There should be no trouble finding activities to keep you preoccupied. But remember, you are still a leader of the First Order, ensure that the natives understand this and collect anyone who may be of use to us. Now silence your mind and heal your face. I do not wish to see a constant reminder of your humiliating defeat by a scavenger girl._

"Yes, Supreme Leader, it will be done." The connection was cut immediately and Kylo Ren was propelled backwards onto the gurney. He gasped for air, clutching at his chest, thankful that it was only him inside his head again. At this time he was alone in the room, the droids and Hux had left during the conversation. Kylo Ren growled as he lifted himself onto the table, his crossed his legs and planted his palms firmly on his knees. He closed his eyes and centered himself to the Force in deep meditation. He was now drifting in space, without a ship and in total darkness. He focused all his energy on the burnt flesh of his face.

 _The wound will heal, and the flesh will be new._ He blew air from his lungs slowly. _The wound will heal, and the flesh will be new._ He lifted one palm to his face and repeated the mantra. His skin began to crawl and itch as the nerves repaired themselves and the bones in his nose reconnected. He opened his eyes, and scanned the empty room. A mirror and a sterile sink station were built into the far right wall. He stood and made his way over to the corner. Just as he had said, the wound was healed and the skin on his face was new. The Supreme Leader was right, he would loathe seeing the deep scar embedded in his skin each day. It would be a constant reminder of his weakness and failure.

The planet of Kashyyk had grown immensely since the reign of the Wookies. Massive cities had been erected and every manner of species frequented its streets. The First order had seized a building on the outskirts of the city and it was now using it as a mini-base and lodging for any members assigned to the planet. Kylo Ren was allowed an entire floor as he would require space for training and meditation. Cells were built in the basement of the building designed for interrogation, holding or torture. So far, they had not been used as the storm troopers had yet to collect beings of interest for the First Order.

Kylo Ren had been on the planet for just a few weeks, and within that time he was beginning to feel his full strength yet again. He had regular communications with the Supreme Leader, and was mastering Force healing without the need to meditate. Lately, however he had felt a pull, a presence calling to him to the city. As it was his duty to investigate, he would be scanning the area at nightfall. A group of three men would accompany him dressed in civilian garb as to not alert the population. Kylo Ren cracked his neck as the group he had assembled buzzed around him. He was not amused by their excitement to scout the city. They were also unaccustomed of being out of their storm trooper suits and were babbling like children over their clothing.

He had decided on a charcoal gray tunic and same colored trousers with black bindings at the ankles. He twitched and shifted uncomfortably in the fabric. He fingered the cotton like texture at his sleeve and found it too soft for his liking. He preferred the heavy wool robe and thick-ribbed sleeves of his uniform. It grounded him. He gloved his hands and gathered the group, cloaked with a malicious scowl. The flight headed out as the planet's three moons began to rise in the sky. They had heard locals and tourists speaking of a popular bar named Constellations and Kylo Ren knew immediately that this place was their target.

As they entered the establishment Ren was immediately irritated by the noise and liveliness of the crowd. There were far too many people, and the dim lights of the club made bumping into patrons a common reoccurrence. He had to clench his fists to keep from parting the crowd with the Force. Ren chose a table towards the back of the room close to the stage. A waitress dressed in very little greeted them almost immediately. The soldiers all looked to Kylo Ren before they dare order anything with alcohol. He sliced his eyes at them lifting his index finger in the air.

"One, no more." The soldiers ordered a brew local to the planet, coincidentally it only came in pints. The Sith warrior drummed his fingers across the table, waiting for anything to happen. Then he felt it, a powerful tug in the direction of the stage. The lights dimmed even further and the crowd went silent. Spot lights on the stage turned blue and the curtains were pulled back to reveal a girl. Apparently no introduction was needed as not a single person in the crown uttered a syllable, hundreds of eyes glued to the stage.

A stringed instrument began to play as the girl swayed slowly back and forth. She was petite, olive-skinned and her metallic hair was fashioned in a braid atop her head that hung down to her waist. Her face was covered by a thin veil, but the crowd could see her eyes were closed. The costume she wore was nothing so scantily as the waitresses, but a flowing gown of slithering silver wisps. With each movement the material rose and flew away from her in a ghostly fashion. And then she spun, and with her liquid from around the bar gravitated around her like watery vines. She lifted her hands the fluid responded, arching its tips upward and flowing out like the top of a tree on the rounded ceiling of the bar. The crowd gasped and clapped in delight at the magic trick. One of the storm troopers whispered across the table to another.

"I wonder how she does that AND with her eyes closed, magnets of some sort you think? Metal in the water?" The other trooper shrugged, tossing his head back to finish off his beer.

"Are you all so foolish as to not recognize the use of the Force?" Kylo Ren hissed. The troopers responded by lowering their heads, too afraid to utter another word. "This is exactly why we are here. This woman is a Force sensitive individual, and we are going to detain her. She may be of use to us." They turned their gazes back to the stage as the young woman finished her dance. She kneeled on the floor towards the crowd, her head bowed low. Everyone stood, cheering loudly through their inebriated state. Kylo Ren leaned forward, his eyes piercing her, and she met his gaze. Her eyes widened with fear, she stood slowly.

ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE PLEASE FOR LADY PYXIS! A voice boomed and the crowd responded with ear splitting cheers and then began to crowd the stage. It only took a second for the girl to spin on her heel and disappear behind the curtain. Kylo Ren shot up, roaring at the troops to seize her. They ran towards the stage, but struggled to push past the crowd. He smashed his fist into the wooden table, cracking it. He flipped it over and stalked out the front entrance.

Pyxis had never felt such a strong and malevolent presence in her life. As soon as her eyes met the man with the raven hair, a spirit of fear enveloped her. She ripped her costume off her, twisted her braid into a bun over her hair and grabbed the nearest cloak she could find. She needed to run. There were no exists in the back of the club, so she flew up the stairs and into the only office in the building. It had a single window and a drain pipe that scaled the length of the wall. She threw her bag down to the ground and swung a leg out of the window. There was just enough space between the wall and the pipe to safely slide down. She reached for the pipe, steadying her feet on the windowsill. She wrapped one leg around the pole, then the other, until she slid down. She didn't have time to think before she hit the ground hard. She snatched her bag off the ground and ran towards the gate. Just as her fingers were inches from the fence a tall dark figure appeared on the other side. She screamed, snatching her hand towards her chest, gripping the fabric of the cloak.

Ren stepped closer to reveal his face. Pyxis' look of confusion only amused him as he began to prod her mind, ensnaring her senses. Her vision went black and she crumpled to the ground. She scraped at the dirt beneath her, attempting to crawl away from the man. She hadn't fully begun to panic until she heard the crunching of metal in front of her. He had broken through the fence and was now descending upon her. She began to tremble in the darkness as tears ran down her face. She could feel the icy presence of death.

"Did you really think you could escape the First Order so easily? As if sneaking out of a window would trick a Sith." Pyxis' jaw opened slightly, was this THE Sith fighter, Kylo Ren? The murderer of countless innocents? The apprentice to the Sith Leader, Snoke? It could not be, what had she done to attract the attention of the First Order. It must have been something truly grievous, and she knew she would surely die in this alley.

"You will be detained at our head-quarters and held until further instruction by the Supreme Leader." Her vision was restored and the man before her was clear. A younger man with black curls, matching ebony eyes, a heavy nose and full lips was hunched before her, inches from her face now. His appearance was definitively not what would be expected of a warrior on the Dark Side. He raised a hand to her face, every instinct in her was screaming for her to run but she unable to move. Her lip trembled as she tried to beg, but her throat would not permit it. His gloved hand drew nearer.

"Unless you attempt to escape or resist, no harm will come to you. Sleep." His deep voice echoed in her mind. Then the ground came up to meet her and a tunnel of black began to form around her vision. She felt two arms slide underneath her before she felt nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl and the Island

Chapter 2: The Girl & the Island

Pyxis felt warmth on her skin and turned her head towards the bright light as she opened her eyes. She lifted a hand to her face, shielding it from the bright sun. As her vision cleared she saw the glitter of an electric blue ocean. She lifted her head and her other senses woke with her. She could hear the sounds of sea birds in the distance, the spray of the ocean lapping at the shore. Her nose was filled with the smell of spiced salt filled her nose and she curled her toes into the sand. In her moment of serenity she realized she wasn't alone, she pushed herself up she saw a small figure in the distance. As it came closer she realized it was a small girl dressed in light beige clothing similar to what younglings would wear at the Jedi Temple of Coruscant. The girl looked up at Pyxis squinting from muddled confusion and the glare of the sun.

"What are you doing here?" The girl tilted her head scrunching her lips. This little thing was so out of place, standing in her traditional garb, her hair in three messy buns tied to the back of her head. Her arms swung freely around her as her body swished from left to right.

"I'm not sure little one, last thing I remember was performing at Constellations."

"You can't just play on a constellation…those are just star formations you know." Pyxis smiled at the child and knelt down in front of her. She brushed sand from the girl's nose and straightened her cloak.

"Constellations, is a place too. It's on another planet, called Kashyyk. That's where I'm….from?" Her hands fell from the child's cloak. How did she get here? When did she get here? Who was this little one?

"This is my special place, this is where I'm from. I don't really like the dessert, so I like to be from here. My family is coming back for me so I just have to wait until tomorrow. But it's too hot on Jakku, so I like to come here in my dreams." Pyxis shook her head, her brows furrowed. Then the child started screaming, and slapped her hands over her ears and screamed at Pyxis.

"Don't go! Don't leave me here!" Pyxis reached out for the crying child. Who reached back, but was sucked into a black void.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The brunette was yanked from the peaceful island and crushed against a cold dark wall. There were now two people in the room. A scavenger clamped to a chair of sorts and a figure hovering over her, Kylo Ren.

"So alone, so scared to leave…I see it, I see the island..." Tears ran down the girl's face. She shook her head and tensed her body attempting to force the dark warrior from her mind. She struggled against the restraints, gritting her teeth in anger at the raven haired man that had violated her sanctuary. He smirked and backed away slowly.

"I know you've seen the map, and now you'll give it to me." He extended his hand towards her head, his eyes locked with hers as he combed her mind for one specific memory, but she fought him. She was stopping him from attaining the precious information within her. The man's hand began to tremble and the girl barred her teeth lunging forward.

"You…are afraid." Kylo Ren shifted on his back foot pursing his lips, but refused to break the connection. He extended his fingers farther, opening the flow of the Force, crushing her with it. Sweat beaded on her forehead, but she was steadfast.

"You're afraid that you will never be a strong….as Darth Vader!" It was as if a wire had snapped between them and they both flew backwards. Kylo Ren shook with anger, fear, and confusion. The emotion radiated from him. He was unraveling. He spat and spun on his heel, grabbed his helmet and thrust it over his head, leaving the girl to her metal restraints. She dropped her head, breathing heavily, she had no understanding of what had just occurred.

The room began to blur and Pyxis fell into a deep dark hole. Sadness and despair filled her. Then there were flashes of red and black. There was a bridge with two men, a red light burned between them and one man fell from the bridge. It was a fight between the Light and the Dark, and dark had won. She fell past the bridge and caught up to the older man. She assumed he was dead, until his head turned and his eyes met hers.

"I failed him." There were tears in his eyes, which pulled away from him and soared upwards. I couldn't bring him home. I couldn't save him from the darkness." The man clutched at his abdomen, covering blood and burn marks. Pyxis didn't know what to say.

"Maybe you didn't fail…" The man's face creased with confusion. "I mean, there can be no darkness without the light, there may be hope." She reached out her hand and saw his expression change from hopelessness, to content then blank death.

"I'm so sorry." And then she was alone in the darkness.

"Are you enjoying your sleep?" She was wrenched from her dream state and her eyes seemed to open of their own volition. Kylo Ren sat in front of her, his helmet and hood pulled over his head. He terrified her. His gloved hands hung between his parted knees and his head was tilted to the side. Just like the memory with the scavenger girl.

He stared up at her. She twisted her neck and nicked something hard. She looked down at herself, she realized she was in a chair of sorts, metal restraints, her hands and feet were bound. She panicked, looking around the room with matte black walls and polished floors. Coffin like shapes lined the barriers and she knew what kinds of tools were hidden behind them. She yanked at the metal cuffs again.

"No I can't be here again." Ren moved his hand upward to support his chin.

"I can assure you, you've never been here before." He sat there, unconcerned by her panic. The filter in his mask made his voice even deeper and more chilling.

"No, I've been here before, with the scavenger. She was on an island and then she was here!" Kylo Ren shot up, curling his fists towards his chest, he stepped toward her. But she was so panicked she couldn't stop speaking.

"You tried to get the map, she fought you, she pushed you away, and then you were on a bridge with a man…you killed him- he told me that he'd failed you- The same light saber from her dream was now sparking several inches from her face. She wanted to stop but she couldn't.

"He said he'd failed you and that he was supposed to bring you home-

"ENOUGH!" spits of fire cracked by her cheek, it singed her skin, she looked to her left and half of the head restraint had been sliced away. What was left had a red glow from the fiery saber.

"Who sent you? My mother?!" Pyxis sagged into the restraints, she had no idea Kylo Ren even had a mother. His movements were unpredictable as he paced back and forth in front of her, jerking the saber through the air.

"So you're with the Resistance…" He stopped, turned towards her and clicked a button on his light saber, it fizzled away. His breathing was ragged and heavy, he raised his left hand to the jaw line of his helmet that hissed as the mouth piece released and jutted upwards. Kylo Ren lifted his mask away from his face and let it fall to the ground with a thundering thud. He took slow-unsteady steps towards Pyxis. He reached for her upper arms, grabbed them and squeezed hard. She winced and shut her eyes, her breath became just as ragged as his. Then she felt warmth over her face, and smelled something sweet like sparkling wine. She opened her eyes. She realized their noses were almost touching, his gaze was wild as scanned his every feature of her face.

"I am not with the resistance. I'm not a rebel, I'm a performer on Kashyyk, I swear it, please search my thoughts and memories! I know you can!" She had now unlocked a door that could not be closed. He took no time in invading her mind. He saw memories of her childhood, her family, their murders, her journey through the universe and finally making a home on the Wookie planet. Then he went deeper, and found the visions she'd had from touching the same kind of restraints the girl had been trapped in, Rey. And the man on the bridge, his father. In his panic, Kylo Ren had not only connected himself to her mind, but she had linked to his. The pieces of the puzzle were coming together.

The search for the map to Luke Skywalker. FN2187, the storm trooper who had betrayed the First Order. The legendary Pilot Poe Dameron, and the orphan Rey from Jakku, and even the Wookie Chewbacca. This group along with his father Han Solo had taken down the most dangerous weapon in the galaxy, Star Killer base. Han had tried to reconcile with his son and free him from the clutches of Snoke. Instead, Ren did the only thing he thought would rid him of the pull to the light. He had killed his father. But it was obvious that the battle between these two forces was not over. She attempted to reach further into the trenches of his mind while he was distracted with her own memories, but as she flipped through the pages of his history, she hit a wall. It was clear as day, just like the matte walls in the room. She could actually touch the cold surface, it was like ice and it burned her.

"See anything interesting?" Kylo Ren's voice surrounded her. She hadn't realized how fully she had been entranced by him, she'd never imagined that he'd felt her presence in his mind. But he was a legendary Dark Side warrior. She should have been more careful. She felt a gloved hand cup her chin and shake her face, pulling her from his memories. Pyxis' eyes refocused and she met his again, his power was stifling, the heaviness of it weighed on her chest, she could barely breath. His eyes dropped to her parted lips and his thumb grazed over her bottom lip. He leaned in so close that she thought he would kiss her, instead he whispered so softly she thought she'd almost imagined it.

"I will not be seduced by the light." Her eyes stuck to his. They were so intensely dark, almost deranged. She had just told him to search her every thought and nowhere in that space was there an attempt to sway his loyalty from the darkness. Perhaps there was a shred of self-perseveration she was hoping to portray, but seduce? No, not at all. He switched his gaze back and forth to each eye. She had not been this close to a man since the loving embrace of her father as a child. She tried to drop her gaze but he yanked her chin upward.

"You clearly are strong with the Force, much like that scavenger girl. You are not only able to search my thoughts, but you are able to project false images as well. So instead of giving you a cell, I think I'll just leave you here to rot." She shook as he pulled away and turned to retrieve his helmet. She jerked her body back and forth, a cold sweat rippled through her skin as she imagined being choked by these metal restraints. She could hear her voice but it was muddled, she didn't even realize what she was saying.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE MEMORIES! You think you have power?!" The voice coming out of her deepened.

"You think you can keep me here, locked away with your sins!?" The room began to vibrate. A deep red burgundy energy gushed out of her, casting Kylo Ren against the wall, his head cracked against the metal surface. It took all his strength to pry his arms from his sides and straighten them in front of his body. He was barely able to process the event before him. Her eyes had gone from the original green irises to fully black orbs, even the whites of her eyes had melted to black. She was screaming at the top of her lungs for him to release her, but in moments there wouldn't be a room to release her from. His hands quaked as he pushed every available strand of the Force into his fingertips and commanded the restraints to release her.

As the cuffs swung open the energy reversed back into her body and everything went still, the chill of the air units flowing back into the room. Her eyes faded from black to white as they rolled up into her head, her body went lax and she began to crumble to the ground. Ren ran to her, his arms still extended as he caught her limp body. How was he going to explain this to Snoke?

What do you mean she pushed you? Was she not in her restraints?!" The hologram of Snoke towered over him, he was practically hovering over Kylo, only a single claw like hand still held to the stone throne behind him.

Master, it was like nothing I have ever seen. I could feel the force within her, but it was neither light, nor dark. It was raw, unhinged power. I am not even sure how she harnessed it. Once I released the bindings she fainted." Snoke's eyes closed slightly as he nodded.

"The Gray." He whispered. Ren's brows drew together, his mouth slowly agape. He thought the Gray has dispersed themselves across the Outer Rim during the old wars.

"I don't understand Master." Snoke sighed, leaning back into his throne. He continued to nod.

"There can be no chaos without order, no good without evil. Such is the way of the universe…Tell me, does she have the sight?" Kylo clenched his jaw. He was hesitant to share such information with his master. Almost afraid he might kill the girl…but, why should that matter?

"Yes, Supreme Leader. She saw the Scavenger, and Han Solo. She said she spoke to him." Snoke began to laugh under his breath.

"I never thought that the planet of Kashyyk could hold such a bounty. She will be of great use to us. You will train her, mold her, hone her abilities and she will be your apprentice, until she is mine." Kylo Ren stepped forward, unsure of what to say.

"You are ready to train an apprentice. Despite what you may think. To mold her raw power, you must not give yourself entirely to the Darkness. To bring balance, you must also have balance. You will report to me often. I will guide you, but that is all for now. A Voss Mystic cannot be swayed, they are absolute. However, this one is orphaned, she may yet be taken by the darkness."

Kylo Ren shook his head and clasped the thick buckle on his belt. A Voss? There were rumors that the Galactic Empire had wiped the Mystics out, cut off all their resources. And that the last of the species had withered away into the Nightmare Lands, driven mad with rage.

"You will go to her now. If her power is left unbridled, she may destroy us all." Ren bowed to his master and turned halfway before Snoke's voice rang out one last time." You will control your anger Kylo Ren. You will face challenges with this girl like never before. But you will control the anger inside you. I will not lose this one, not even for you."

So, chapter 2. Thanks for all five of you that read my fics lol. So sorry to disappoint about this NOT being a REYLO fic. I love the two characters, but this aint it. This character Pyxis is one of my own fictional characters. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! I will try to be better about updating my stories! Thank you again!

-Spoonninja


End file.
